Crelak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack
The Odyssey's former Commanding Officer, an insectoid Klicktic, is dependable and logical, if a little hard to read. Personal History Crelak was born on the planet Klickta on SD 7512.12. Shortly after birth, it was determined that Crelak and his 26 siblings were hybridized children, the result of his father, a Fetack, sneaking into the Trukak Queen's breeding area and fertilizing 27 Trukak eggs. His father was put to death for his crimes. Crelak was sterilized and permanently exiled from the planet, never to come within the orbital distance of Klickta I, where the Klicktic Hybrid Colony was located. Crelak and 7 of his siblings were raised by their caretaker Josek Phinek Trukak-Flectoc. These siblings are his familial broodmates. Crelak learned to play the Hirictik expertly and became a master of Klicktic Martial Arts. However, colony life proved too confining and Crelak dreamed of more. He applied to Starfleet Academy and left the colony permanently. He returned on rare occasions to visit family. However, he harbors some resentment for the life he'd been forced to live on the colony. On sd9907.02, Crelak performed the Kilikat ritual on Josek, just prior to her death. This downloaded her memories into his mind and gave him understanding he never realized he was missing. This eased the resentments considerably. Starfleet History Crelak has proved himself a dependable officer throughout his career. Starfleet Academy Crelak took mainly medical classes at the academy as he trained for a career in medicine. On SD 9805.31, he graduated 3rd out of a class of 210. USS Lothlorien On SD 9810.09, Crelak was assigned to the USS Lothlorien as Assistant Medical Officer. USS Odyssey On SD 9811.22 Crelak was assigned to the USS Odyssey as Assistant Medical Officer. On SD 9901.30 he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and Assistant Chief Medical Officer. On SD 9907.18 he was promoted to Full Lieutenant and Chief Medical Officer. Starfleet Medical On SD 0004.01 Crelak was temporarily assigned to Starfleet Medical on Earth under the command of Commander Patricia Schmitt. While there was the possibility the transfer would be permanent, the assignment ended on SD 0005.31. USS Odyssey On SD 0005.31 Crelak returned to the USS Odyssey and resumed his post as Chief Medical Officer. On SD 0007.08 and SD 0208.10 respectively, he was promoted to First Lieutenant and Lieutenant Commander. Executive Officer On SD 0410.29 Crelak stopped practicing medicine and was promoted to the Executive Officer of the USS Odyssey. Commanding Officer On SD 0901.24 Crelak was promoted to Captain and took over the post of Commanding Officer of the USS Odyssey from Admiral Periwinkle Mason. Fleet Captain On SD 1008.04 Crelak was promoted to Fleet Captain. In addition to his duties a Commanding Officer, he now serves a role as part of the high command. Starfleet Medical On SD 1212.30 Crelak left the USS Odyssey to take command at Starfleet Medical on Earth. This assignment was permanent this time. Additional Information Crelak is physically and mentally in excellent condition, although he lacks self-esteem slightly from his treatment as a hybrid. He also struggles occasionally with the fact that he is the spitting image of his father, the man who caused his hybridization to begin with. Full Sibling List Siblings (+ indicates familial broodmate) *Sister: Hemik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Grilak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Fortak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Diklak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Fretak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Dimack Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Hrotik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Klikak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Fotrik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Dotik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Hiklik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Roptik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Selik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Artrik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Nemlik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Dorak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack+ *Sister: Crotik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Zelmak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Nemrak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Crelok Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Demlok Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Somik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Somak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Samlik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Calmik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack *Sister: Wesmik Ticlak Trukak-Fetack Crelak Ticlak Trukak-Fetack Crelak Ticlak Trucak-Fetack